


Ten Days

by MischievousBellerina



Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 23:31:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16229564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischievousBellerina/pseuds/MischievousBellerina
Summary: Tom has been in America for ten days and he needs you. Desperate, he takes matters into his own hands.





	Ten Days

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is! The product of my filthy mind after one of my friends put the idea into my head.
> 
> Feedback is appreciated!

Ten days.

He’d been apart from you for ten days and it would be another four before he saw you again.

Tom woke from his sleep, eyelids fluttering open to take in the morning light shining through the window of his hotel room. His eyes squinted and blinked rapidly, trying to adjust to the brightness.

He shifted and a groan passed his lips as his sweatpants brushed against his rock hard erection, the cotton material unable to stretch any further made it uncomfortable.

Tom blamed you, of course. He called you the night before, missing his wife terribly, and you teased him. You told him how much you missed him and what you were going to do to him when he finally came home.

He pushed the waistband down his thighs and sighed with relief as his cock sprung free. He ran a hand through his messy, disheveled hair with a shaky sigh. Unable to hold back any longer, Tom’s hand descended to his stomach, sliding down his pelvis to grip himself.

A couple of lazy strokes in and his mind drifted to you, your hands running over his chest as you left hot, wet kisses along his neck.

Tom imagined you kissing lower and lower. Your soft, plump breasts brushing his skin as you slinked backwards on your hands and knees, stopping when you reached the throbbing arousal between his legs to take him into your mouth. Just the head at first. You liked to tease him, running your tongue along the folds, kissing down his shaft as you gripped his thighs.

Sweat dripped down Tom’s forehead as he picked up his pace, his tension building quickly. A soft moan escaped his lips between his shallow breaths as he thought about how warm and wet your mouth would be as you took him in,  _all the way in._

Tom closed his eyes, mumbling your name as he pressed his head back into the pillow, a shudder running through him.

An image of your captivating, playful eyes glancing up at him invaded his mind, your tongue swirling around him, then letting out a moan as you took him back into your mouth. Your hand joined your lips, stroking the length your mouth didn’t touch, your tongue swirling around the head.

His hand was jerking frantically now, his hips were bucking, his jaw tightened as his visions of you bring him to the brink of sweet release. His moans and gasps echoed into the empty room as he came, his cock pulsing in his hand as he spilled over his hand and onto his stomach.

Tom slowed to a stop, panting as he let go, dropping his hand onto the mattress as he stared up at the ceiling. Those four days couldn’t go by quickly enough.


End file.
